Cantarella
by Chesrylle Cat
Summary: Marshall Lee holds a ball of all those of Aaa. Comes to greet him, the only person of Aaa that willingly associate with him, Fionna. Marshall and Fionna has an odd relationship, and he's quite irked about it. So tells the tale of Cantarella. (BAD SUMMARY ALERT! Please read though. X3)


**C/N: Fiction's based on a song, as said in the title, though it may deviate a bit from the song's meaning. And, everyone's more or less out of character, don't shoot me. Listen to the song, by the way! It's real lively, though I prefer the SquaDus version myself.**

**Happy readings, kittens!**

* * *

The Duke of the castle stared out to his garden, watching as the gardeners and maids prance around like little ducks. "Boring," He drawled, leaning back into his chair, staring at the grey stoned ceiling. He'd be having a ball this evening, that would last until sunrise; a celebration for the whole night, on his mother's wishes. "Ah, but I suppose this will kill some time." He said, standing up to his full height, shying away from the sunlight.

The King of Vampires, Marshall Lee, was sickly in his childhood, always pale-skinned and slovenly in movements, and in his adulthood, he'd grown stronger, more lively; though his skin now was dyed a deathly grey color, and from childhood, could not stand the sun. But albeit his odd skin color, he was a handsome man, his hair, stark black, disheveled and messy, his eyes were black with red and blue-grey flicks by the iris. He was one of the most sought after bachelors of the Land of Aaa.

"Bubba," He called, entering the library of his castle. "what time and who are coming?" He asked the pink-clad prince.

"When the shadow of the oak tree in the garden extends northwest and touches the wall of your land." The pink prince answered, not looking up from the scroll he buried his head in. "The nobles of the Land of Aaa." He answered in a breath as the duke sat across the pink man.

Prince Bubba Gumball, Prince of the Candy Kingdom, best known scientist of Aaa, confidant and childhood friend of Marshall Lee. "Something bothering you Marshall?" The prince looked up to his friend. "Nah, bored." The Vampire answered. "Not looking forward to the ball, I presume." Prince Gumball sat straight in his chair, looking at the pale man before him. "Who the hell is?" Marshal dryly answered.

"Why, half the princesses ad ladies of the Land of Aaa," The prince extended his arm to the side, leaning back on the chair.

"Because the prince of the Candy Kingdom is attending, so is that Human Hero Finn, even that stupid Flame Prince is attending." Marshall Lee rolled his eyes.

"You excluded yourself, old friend."

"I am the King of Vampires, Bubba, who in the entire land wishes to see or even associate with me other than you?" He frowned.

"The sister of the Human Hero occasionally does." The prince pointed out, smiling cheekily.

"The little Human Heroine Fionna? She's nothing." Marshall waved his had dismissively, his frown deepening.

"You say so, but I see through you, Marshall Lee." Prince Gumball laughed, reaching for a book by the bookshelf. Marshall Lee's brow furrowed, his frown deepening even more so, he grunted as he stood up to leave. "That girl hasn't any sense whatsoever in that little rabbit head of hers,"  
He mumbled as he left the room without so much as a wave.

"Fickle is the mind and heart, Marshall." Gumball said softly as the Vampire King left.

* * *

_Noisy,_ Marshall commented, standing hidden by his castle's shadows, viewing his guests make merry and associate with one another. "Will you not be greeting your guests, Marshall?" Gumball asked, fixing his magenta bow. Marshall snorted. "I'll do that in their sleep." He smirked.

"If you say so, Marshall. Flame Prince and Finn wish to meet with you though." The pink prince stated, nodding to his friend as he turned join the large crowd of people. Marshall snorted once again, the Flame Prince, wanting to see him after their little mishap a year ago. Preposterous. And the Human Hero wanting to converse with him after his cold approach to his sister. Laughable.

"As if any of these guys want to meet with me," He murmured to himself, watching as the Lumpy Space royals went on with their egoistic rants.

"What makes you think that, Marshall Lee?" A small voice said from behind said man. Turning around hastily, Marshall saw bunny ears in front of him. "Fionna the Human Girl. What do I owe the. . . _pleasure_ of your company?" Marshall greeted with cold warmth. Fionna smiled sweetly at the man. "I just wanted to greet you a good evening." She answered with the same sweetness she'd always given the man.

Marshall, though, did not think that the girl was sincere in her sweetness and kindness; after all, someone who was called 'The King of Vampires' weren't to associate with, even though it was simply a name, people thought odd of it and Marshall held his stature high. "Aren't you scared of the night of the full moon, Heroine?" He smirked, moving an inch closer to the girl, taking note the smell of the earth and leaves on her. "I think it's a very nice night, Marshall Lee." She smiled at him.

His eyebrow twitched, but kept his cool smirk. "How about the night? Doesn't that brother of yours get worried of his 'lil sister goin' missing?" He asked, taking another step closer. He now stood right in front of her, and she did not do so much as flinch or step away. "Finn always worries." She laughed. "Too much, I think." She looked up to his eyes.

"And I like the night, the moon is always so cool." She grinned at him. His eye twitched again, somehow, one way or the other, Fiona seemed to irk the pale-skinned man. He smirked at her. "Isn't it?" She smiled at him in response.

"Then you meet up with me later on. Just us two, we'll talk." He smiled at her.

Fionna's blue eyes widened. Smiling wide, she nodded vigorously. Marshall smirked. "Awesome. At midnight? By the gazebo in the rose garden." He smiled down at her. Fiona nodded once again. Smirking, Marshall bent and bowed to her, bidding her goodbye. "Later then," He said, turning around.

"Fionna the Human Girl." He said just above a whisper, before fading into the castle's deep shadows.

* * *

"Marshall," Fiona called in haste. "Sorry, Finn wouldn't leave me alone." She panted, slowing her pace as she entered the marble gazebo. "Hey, no prob." Marshall breezily answered, standing up to greet the girl. He near her, taking in her features. He never noticed, but Fionna was beautiful. She had on her bunny hat, still but more or her golden blonde hair framed her face, accenting her baby blue eyes. She wore a pretty blue-green long dress, since there was a dress code, but noticed that the skirt was removable, allowing quick change in case of emergency.

"You look nice." Marshall complimented the girl, making her turn pink then red. "Thanks Marshall," Fionna mumbled. He gave a half smile to her. Honestly though, Marshall hadn't any idea why he complimented the girl, it was the spur of the moment, he thought, explaining why he was ogling her earlier. Shaking his head, Marshall took Fionna's hand and guided her to the end of the rectangular table.

He helped her into her seat, making his way to his own. "So, Fionna, I hear about you and your brother's adventures. How about sharing some of them?" He grinned at the girl whose eyes sparkled in excitement. She rambled on about different adventures she'd been through, some absolutely thrilling, and some ridiculous they made Marshall laugh.

Each time Marshall would laugh, Fionna would get a good look at his odd incisors. "Hey, Marshall, are you called Vampires because of your teeth?" Fionna asked out of a blue. Marshall didn't expect such a question, so he didn't answer immediately, he just raised his brows. "Not that I'm judging you or anything," Fionna added quickly. Marshall smirked at the girl, a voice at the back of his head commenting that it's nice that the girl seems to care about his feelings. "Yeah, more or less." He answered, leaning back on his chair.

"Old legend said that, the Vampire's ancestors really drank blood. But as time passed, apparently our thirst for blood and our fangs grew smaller. Now, they're close to nil." He said. Glancing at the girl, she seemed so interested. He raised a brow, resting his head on his entwined fingers, and propping them on the table, he stared directly at the girl. "Why are you so interested in Vampires? You're just a human little girl." He said nonchalantly.

Fionna shifted in her seat then shrugged. "Dunno, I'm just interested, is all." She said slowly. Marshall frowned. He didn't like Fionna's answer, obviously. Reclining back to his seat, he gestured for something to enter. "I got some tea prepared. I thought you won't like wine," He grinned at his, a porcelain cup of tea appearing at the edge of the table on Fionna's and Marshall's side. Fiona looked surprised, then her brows furrowed in confusion before taking the cup to her front.

"Thanks, Marshall." She smiled, taking a sip of the tea. Marshall smiled as he took a sip of his own, watching the young adventuress drink.

Minutes later, as the two were talking once again, Fionna began to feel dizzy. "Ah, hey Marshall, I-I think I should go now," She stuttered, clutching her the side of her head. Marshall raised his brows. "What's up?" He feigned concerned innocence. "I, um, just a bit bad, is all." She said, standing up, her dizziness growing worse.

"Um, bye Marsh-" She fainted right in the middle of her sentence, though her body did not meet the floor; Marshall caught her. Holding her tenderly and gently near him. "Stupid little girl." He murmured as he carried her to his castle.

* * *

Marshall sat there, right beside Fionna's unconscious body, watching her sleep serenely. He was debating with himself on whether or not should he do it. "What the hell would I lose if I do it?" He asked himself, twirling Fionna's golden hair around his finger. _Her._ A voice answered him. He scoffed. "What do I care if I lose her? She's nothing." He smirked, nearing Fiona's body, moving her hair from her face. _"__You don't remember."_

"Shut up." Marshall commanded, sitting closer to the sleeping girl. _Don't do it, you'll regret it. _He scoffed again. "If I do it, I'll be rid of this damned curse." He said.

_"Is the price worth it?"_

"Yes. Now, shut up."

Marshall Lee, King of the Vampires. The reason he is so, is because of his cursed bloodline, the only bloodline whose bloodlust and fangs did not dwindle out through the decades and centuries, purebloods, if you will. Sayings go, that if of the cursed bloodline satiates their thirst, they may be rid of their curse. Their curse though, have always been unknown or different from all else, not one of the family knows what it truly is, but know it is there. The King of Vampires' curse was his weak body.

_"You really don't remember?"_

"Remember what?" The Vampire King demanded, he was millimeters away from Fiona's neck. _"T__hat time,"_ The voice called, which now seemed more familiar and clear. _"__That time, in the rose garden. Years ago."_

"The rose garden?" The man furrowed his brows, feeling a pounding at the back of his head.

* * *

Many years ago, when Marshall was a child, being the sickly boy he was, never went out to play or interact with anyone. He just watched.

There was a time, though, he had the strength to go by the rose garden, watch the flowers sway, but only so in the shadow by the hall that overviewed the garden. He watched aimlessly at everything there, watching as the budding flowers swayed, ignoring the pungent gossiping of the maids that was him and watched over him. He was a lonely child, Marshall Lee, he only had a stuffed animal and the voice of the kind woman who gave him the animal to him as solace to his lonely life.

The maids were whispering too loudly this time, he ignored them, though he heard every word. Surprisingly though, the whispers later turned to shrieks, the maids were coated in mud, two identical looking children, a boy and a girl, laughing loudly at them. Storming off, the boy followed the maids, the girl stayed behind, running toward a rose bush. Marshall followed the girl with his eyes, losing her when the bushes ceased to move.

He smelt roses, looking down, Marshall saw a blonde girl with blue eyes, wearing the same clothes as the girl who ran into the bushes, holding a bunch of roses, her face nicked and scratched here and there. The girl smiled brightly at Marshall, holding the flowers up to him. He reluctantly accepted them, smiling down at them as he smelled the flowers.

"I'm Fionna, the Human Girl. Let's be friends."

* * *

Marshall felt something cold fall from his eyes, running down his cheek. Holding up his hand, he caught a tear falling. _I'm crying. _He thought, watching as more tears fell into his hand. He began to cry hysterically, thinking what he did to Fiona.

"It's alright."

Someone was hugging him.

"It's alright, Marshall. It's alright, I'm fine." _Fionna._ He thought, as the girl hugged him tightly. He returned the hug.

"Thank you," He whispered against her hair. She laughed lightly. "Don't mention it Marshy." She smiled. Releasing each other from the hug, they met each other's eyes. The Vampire King was smirking softly, the Human Heroine was smiling and laughing. "I never got to thank you, for that time." Marshall said, tucking a strand behind her hat. "It's fine," Fionna laughed.

"It ain't." He scoffed, presenting a bundle of roses to her. She looked surprised at the roses the to him, smiling as she carefully accepted them. She mumbled her thanks as he moved closer to her. "I never got to tell you something else," He said above a whisper. She looked up to his red and blue-grey flicked eyes. "What?" She asked innocently. He smirk.

"I love you." And kissed her lightly on the forehead then resting his own on hers. "I never got to say that too." She confessed, smiling up at him. He smirked momentarily and hugged her tightly. The silhouette of resin coated bundled roses reflecting the moonlight to them.

* * *

**C/N: Okay, so maybe they were really out of character. I tried to make them them, but it was kind of hard when the setting is old English. ._.  
In any case, did you like the story? And I do suggest you listen to the song. :D**

**_"I'm not mad. My reality is just different from yours."_  
**


End file.
